


Smurfling Moments

by cap_n_port



Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs
Genre: Drabble Collection, Flashbacks, Gen, also i dont have the smurfs in the tags yet bc im gonna use like so many of them, uh idk what else to tag this as
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_n_port/pseuds/cap_n_port
Summary: a collection of one-shots about the smurfs we all know and love as smurflings!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Smurfling Moments

It was a cool spring evening in Smurf Village. The full, blue moon shone in the sky, and Papa Smurf sat outside his house, leaving the door open so he could hear if any of his little smurflings needed his help. Most of them were asleep by now, but he could hear little Poet Smurfling, who had only recently had his First Word Ceremony, babbling away with his newly acquired talent of comprehensible speech.

Ah, there was the stork. Papa stood up, waving to get its attention. The stork circled, and landed in front of him, gently dropping the basket on the ground.

"Thank you, my friend," Papa Smurf said, reaching out his hand and gently patting the stork's beak. "You've done a smurfy job." The stork squawked and flew off. Papa picked up the basket and walked into the house, before setting it down again and pulling back the blankets swaddling the new baby. The baby stared blankly at Papa.

Papa smiled, and booped the baby's nose. "Hello, little one. Welcome to the village." He picked up the baby, and set him on the ground. "Everysmurf, say hello to your new family member."

Usually, the new baby would smile. Usually, the new baby would crawl towards the other smurflings. This one just sat on the ground. Papa went quiet, wondering if the baby was okay- and then the baby started crying. Loudly.

This set off a chain reaction, waking up all the sleeping smurflings, and causing them to cry as well. Papa rushed over to the cribs, trying to calm them down. Another smurfling, who had been awake and staring at the new arrival, hoisted himself up onto the rim of his crib, and fell down hard on the other side. This little smurfling clapped, proud of himself for leaving his crib on his own.

The determined little smurfling crawled over to the new arrival, dragging his favorite toy- an old, ratty, knitted ladybug plush- behind him. Reaching the baby, the little smurfling held out the toy. When he didn't respond, the smurfling pushed the plush into the baby's lap, and babbled nonsense. As if by magic, the baby stopped crying, and prodded at the plush in his lap.

Papa Smurf came over, exhausted from calming down all the screaming smurflings. "Oh," he said, "You've made a new friend, huh, little one?"

The smurfling giggled, and hugged the new arrival. "Bapa!" he gleefully babbled.

The baby smiled for the first time since he had been delivered. "Bapa." he mimicked, and nodded sagely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u can guess who the two smurflings are u get a prize, probably. if you're one of the people who knows me from discord you dont get any prizes for guessing who they are.


End file.
